naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Ninja Sagas Wiki:Namikaze Rashiru
'Character First Name:' Rashiru Character Last Name: Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' Guest_KaitariKaguya 'Nickname: (optional)' TBD 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 02/14/188 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure 'Height:' 4' 5" 'Weight:' 91lbs. 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' TBD 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Rashiru, having been brought up by supportive parents, is always wanting to help others. He believes that one day, people won't need compinsation for good deeds. A world where people help one another for the sake of the smile they recieve in return. He holds a strong belief that anyone can overcome any obstacle if they try hard enough. He shows a smile on his face at all times, in hopes that his smile will spread to others. Rashiru finds joy in just simply making others happy. He suffers from indecisiveness, always questioning his choices later on. Rashiru is very protective of teammates, friends, and even rivals. Rashiru's goal is to become the best he can be, so that no one ever has to die for no reason. Rashiru believes that even bad people have a good side, for a shadow can not be cast without light. 'Behaviour:' Rashiru is always doing what he can to help others. He always trys to take burdens from others onto himself. Rashiru is always upbeat and trying his hardest, even if it means straining himself. He hates fighting, but never hesitates to fight when it's one-sided or his friends or family's well-being is on the line. Rashiru was once told by a stranger who helped save his sister's life, "There was once a man fast enough to end a fight before it began. This man's name was known everywhere, and because of his speed, the enemy was ordered to cease fighting and retreat apon seeing him. That man wished for what you do, a world where everyone understands eachother... Will you be fast enough to stop the fight within your sister, boy...?" Rashiru kept this information with him ever since, remembering just how much he wished to save his sister then, and how much he hated needless deaths. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Even if it seems impossible, with enough people supporting you and pushing you along, anything's possible." '' "Sometimes a smile is all the payment you really need." "Hey, as long as your happy, I'm happy." "I want to change this greedy world, even if I have to start with the dirt!" "My goal...? My goal is a world where people don't require payment just for doing something that's right. A place where people can depend on one another without having to watch them all the time. That is my dream." "I never break a promise. That is my Nindo- My 'Ninja Way'. " 'Summoning: TBD '''Bloodline/Clan: Namikaze Clan The Namikaze Clan is a clan that originated in the land of fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan like many others does not have a kekkei genkai, but it is still a very powerful clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Lightning 'Element Two:' Water -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' TBD 'Strengths' Fuinjutsu Speed ((Two at Genin level and one per level afterwards.)) 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu Genjutsu ((Two at Genin level and one per level afterwards.)) 'Chakra color:' Yellow 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): '''2 '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 2 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 0 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 List the other weapons here: Total: 50 'Weapon Styles:' TBD 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E ((You're also allowed five more jutsu of your choosing. They must be of your nature or without natures.)) 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' TBD 'Background Information:' Rashiru was born into the Namikaze clan. His mother was Namikaze, but his father was a member of the Hoshigake clan of the hidden mist. Rashiru maintains traits from both sides of his linniage, having two small slits on either side of his neck. Because of this, he would later choose to wear a half-face mask and grow out his gold-blonde hair. Oddly, his eyes were neither the color of his mother, nor his father. They were a bright yellow. In his childhood, Rashiru learned of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, his legacy, and his trademark jutsu. Rashiru thought the idea of being able to travel anywhere in the world in an instant was pretty neat, and wouldn't stop pretending to fly for weeks. When Rashiru was about five years old, his mother bore another child, a daughter of the same father as Rashiru. Soon after, however, his father left Yonshigakure to sell some wares in Yukigakure and was ambushed by bandits. He had made it back to Yonshigakure, but was never able to walk again, leaving Rashiru to do most of the things he normally would. At the age of 8, Rashiru decided that the best thing to do for his family was to become a Shinobi so that he may be able to make enough money one day to truely support his family the way they did him. At the age of nine, Rashiru's little sister, who had just turned four, became very ill. This was the first time Rashiru felt both helplessness and kindness, for during a walk through the village for some cure, a stranger had offered him a herb that would later save his sisters life. This experience forced him to vow to never have to rely on someone else, to always be the person to lead an attack, and most importantly, drove him to go through with his plan to become a Shinobi.When Rashiru became ten years of age he had himself applied into the acadamy, where he hoped to start his adventure and fufill his goals. Now that Rashiru is 12, and a Genin, he sees himself as a full fledged Shinobi and works harder than he ever has as becoming the best he can be. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))